darkspyro_accurate_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
ThunderEgg
ThunderEgg was aware of DarkSpyro as a young child, but afraid to join, as he was raised to belive that forums were demonic websites of utter corruption. Known for non sequiturs. History (Pre-DarkSpyro) The Goddess of Lightning had many siblings with many children. Burdened by taking care of her nieces and nephews, and having no children of her own, she realized that babies weren't all that bad, and that she should have one. On the night of a thunderstorm, she decended to the top of the highest mountain and guided lightning at a boulder, splitting it in two. Wrapped in the debris emerged a young ThunderEgg. Unfortunately, before the Goddess could recive her child, ground trolls attacked. Their aura, entirely opposite from that of the goddess, blinded her, and they stole the young ThunderEgg, astonished by his appearance from the boulder. Raising him in their own way, he was taught intensely of their traditions and methods. Although the trolls bestowed upon him great knowledge and riches, ThunderEgg was also taught many things that were opposed to his heritage as the son of the Goddess of Lightning. Sure, they had taught him of her, and he had been impressed and curious about her presence. So much, in fact, that the trolls thought he was a woman, and taught him that, causing him to belive the same. But, the trolls had caused him to be opposed to his mother, and all things outside of their domain. DarkSpyro Era Due to the lonliness of his existance with the trolls, ThunderEgg yearned to find others like him. The ground trolls had never taught him how to exist with being besides that of themselves, so ThunderEgg had no idea where to start. Then, he remembered one summer spent squaring his eyes on a rip-off iPad reading facts about his passion, Spyro the Dragon. When he'd learned that DarkSpyro contained a forum, he stopped using the site, as the trolls had taught him to belive that forums would reverse his purity. But at this time, ThunderEgg was beginning to realize that interacting with other people online could, in fact, be beneficial. In order to relive some of the pressures of discovering his identity, and to rebel from his pitiful existance at school, ThunderEgg decided to go off on a limb and join the forum. He had recently rejected the ground trolls and returned to the strange world of the Goddess of Lightning, and was feeling especially experimental. ThunderEgg would later join the DarkSpyro discord, and occasionally post complaints or positive things about his day. Types of Posts ThunderEgg spends most of his time in "Stuff and Nonsense". He started out occasionally posting on "5 to Mod", where he most often ran into FedUpWolf and Buchi. Later, he moved to "Race to Lock" but realized that he was breaking rules there. His first topic was "LeT's GeNeRaTe SoMe DrAgOnS!!!" which ended with good results. dragon_b53888abedf218c0792614830d4e3a8f.jpg dragon2_f520c9a2c8859ed9fb216420d4b0916f.jpg dragon_142d37ef6505770df857eba093e43ce4.jpg dragon2_3bd89b7a498ac6dd78a6e2b4dbab4f9b.jpg dragon2_e52f185dad16e19f467c34f88b20a0fc.jpg dragon2_52ec98e10825ccfb0d909de7b8ab63d7.jpg dragon2_71df0e69e583d98608e9726f464f46d6.jpg 2pzzgnd.jpg dragon_4deb411b889a6a290735cbe96b94030c.jpg dragon2_549db5f77a76b85fea92ed9f77f05dc2.jpg Trivia *ThunderEgg's appearance has been described several times **On one occasion, eyewitnesses have claimed that he bears a striking resemblance to Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik **However, sometimes he is thought of to appear as: "A round oval object that comes out of the hole of certain animals that has a type of an electrical charge" *ThunderEgg's favorite Spyro character designs include: **Hunter **Malefor **Blackout *Likes to draw, but never posts images due to business *Will eat straight-up cocoa powder